


Flirting With Disaster

by Unknown_Wanderer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Demons, Detectives, Eventual Romance, F/M, FBI, Fake ID, Guns, Hurt/Comfort, Knives, Lies, Love, Running, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:07:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23992762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unknown_Wanderer/pseuds/Unknown_Wanderer
Summary: The winchesters always somehow get wrapped up in bad situations. After meeting a woman in Oregon while following up a case that involves the supernatural it only caused them to take another step closer to the new catastrophe that is slowly unfolding.-This is separate to the series, although certainly plot points from the supernatural show will be highlighted upon so if you haven't watched it all hold up on reading this. -
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Dean Winchester/You
Kudos: 1





	Flirting With Disaster

She could see the cop cars and a single ambulance before even getting half way down the road. The vehicles crowded the street, many by people overly curious as to what was going on. Pulling up not to far away from the scene itself, she grasped her FBI badge and wandered up to the cop coordinating everyone. He was at least in his late 40s, had silver hair covered by a hat and was wearing beige clothing dressed with badges.

"Lana Davies, FBI." Showing a signature smirk she held up the I.D 

"And what would the FBI want to do with an animal attack?" He shot back, with a confused look.

"I was sent down by my supervisor to make sure it doesn't correlate with a certain set of murders that took place a year or so ago." Her delicate voice spoke but didn't convince the officer trying to see through her facade. 

"May I speak with them?" He responded. Dialling the number, she handed him the phone and watched his face become slightly flustered as the gruff voice on the other end growled down the phone before hanging up. "Checks out. I'm officer Hill. What would you like to know?"

"So this is the second death this week over the same circumstances. " Lana checked.

"Yes, a tragedy. Linda Adam, Nineteen, currently we are putting it down to an animal attack. We've had sightings of fast moving beings and these victims...." Letting out a deep breathe he continued "Their necks look as if they've been mauled." Hill put up his arm pointing towards the house "The downstairs window was left open so any wild animal could have got in... We are getting a team in to look for finger prints but it is unlikely and there is no obvious bruising currently. From what we know she was your "Good girl next door" sort of person and its unlikely for her to have had any enemies. Especially taking into account the last victim, we've got two completely different people with no connection to one another." 

Nodding at the officer she took in the information "Who discovered the body may I ask?" 

"Oh that would be the room mate. Was at her boyfriends place the night so we can't place her at the scene. Came home this morning only to find her friends body. Quite a fright she had. Still lacking colour to her face." Looking over towards the door of the home she spotted the poor girl.

"Thank you for your help. I'll just go over and ask some questions." 

"You can try but don't count on it. Still in shock." Shaking her head she passed the officer and made her way over to the petite blond "Hi. I heard you found the body. I'm with the FBI. I'm very sorry for your loss." Giving her sympathetic eyes 

"Look I've already spoken with one of the officers can't I just have some peace." She shrugs me off and pulls her arms around her waist

"I understand. I am truly sorry that I must ask this of you... I lost a friend very dear to me so I understand how you're feeling." Lana sighed "I just need you to answer a few questions that can help me make sure there was no one else involved... Was she hanging out with anyone new?" she raised an eyebrow.

Wiping a tear from her cheek she looked back at me "No. Not that I know of. She was a good friend. Wasn't nasty to a soul. Why? Who would do such a thing?"

"I'm just concerned it may relate to a previous case I had worked on. Wouldn't want the truth being hidden forever. Even if it hurts." 

"Linda was going to the pub a lot more often though. Even with her good girl side, she liked a drink." She chuckled "Sorry just remembering our drunk nights out..."

"Any problems with the electric at all or lights?"

"What would that have to do with anything?"

"In case someone was messing around with the security. You have a burgaler alarm don't you?" nodding to the one on the side of the house, wondering if it was in operation.

"Oh yeah... We do. But theres been no problems at all."

"Well. I thank you for your time. " Giving a sad smile she walked out and round the back of the house. The gate was open, she followed the path that covered the dried grass and stepped into the house making her way up to the bedroom where the murder had taken place. The room was a decent size and held a bookcase and chest of drawers that sat at the side of the room below her window, as well as a single bed covered over a black sheet. 

Currently being alone and she took a look at the body underneath the plastic. There lied the girl, Linda. The gash in her neck was awfully deep but the bite mark was still prominent amongst the blood. And oh had she seen those marks before. Scratches also were donned over her pale skin. Sighing she covered over the body once again got up and wandered around the room taking note of the photos and notes hidden in the wooden drawer. Nothing seeming suspicious until coming across a leather book clasps together by a lock. Taking out what she needed I unlocked the small padlock and opened up the book. Inside were a flower on each page with a date writing above. It went back by about 3 months before it stopped last week. Suddenly hearing heavy footsteps coming up the creaky stairs she shut the book locking it before replacing it back in the drawer. 

"Hey, you shouldn't be up here." The new officer declared looking her up and down.

Removing the badge again "FBI. I was just checking out the scene." She resorted 

"Well. You can finish up. Got Forensics coming up here to go over the scene." Wandering over to her he grasped her arm leading the woman out of the house and towards the open front door.

"I think I can walk the rest of the way by myself." She noted before removing her arm from his grasp wandering back out into the front garden towards the car. As she reached the vehicle she caught the eye of a man dressed in a suit accompanied by a taller male who was dressed the same, placing the badges they just had out back into their pockets. 

This made her slightly uneasy but she hoped she wouldn't have to run into them again otherwise it would be game over for this case. 

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter. Little messy but it'll do.


End file.
